


Sex

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Songfic, blame matty heally, but it's what the songs about, everyone's in love with ilse, heyo guess who wrote their first angst fic!!!, ive been working on this since november, martha is the mom friendTM, melchior SUX, so appreciate it please, sorry :/ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Ilse kisses down Wendla’s toppless form, nipping at the skin as she went.“You’re so gorgeous,” she sighs. Wendla only moans in response.Ilse's about to dive between Wendla’s legs when Wendla stops her.“We shouldn’t,” she breathes. Ilse almost laughs; it’s not like they haven’t done this countless times already.fwb wendilse fic based of "sex" by the 1975





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> rhiannon's back with more sa wlw babey!!!
> 
> so i've been working on this for a long time, it might just be the best thing i've written. i gotta warn ya'll that there's cheating in this and i don't condone doing so; it's just a fic. i love wendilse but i do think they would have some issues because of their pasts. also this is kinda nsfw, not totally smut but it gets pretty dirty. if ya'll wanna listen to the song this is based off of it's [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqH9gGJJjIw). enjoy!!

_And this is how it starts_

_Take your shoes off in the back of my van_

Wendla giggles as she throws her keds into the back of Ilse’s car. Ilse had watched Wendla run into the warm, mid-september ocean as the sun set over it.

“It’s so pretty!” Wendla squealed before charging toward the sparkling blue, throwing her shoes off behind her. Ilse gazed longingly at the gorgeous sight of the girl she loved basking in the evening sunlight, water up to her knees.

Now Wendla shivers in the front seat, her pink lips blue from the cold.

“Here, take this.” Ilse takes her t-shirt off and hands it to Wendla, leaving her in just her sports bra and jeans. Wendla’s glad it was too dark to see her blush when she took the shirt.

_Yeah my shirt looks so good_

_When it’s just hanging off your back_

“I like it on me,” Wendla giggles, admiring herself in the side view mirror.

“Keep it, it looks better on you.”

Wendla sings softly along to Snckpck as they drive to her apartment. Ilse keeps glancing over at her in awe of how gorgeous her best friend is. Not in a gay way of course. Wendla has been dating their childhood friend Melchior Gabor for three months and the two of them are very happy, for the most part. As Wendla’s best friend, Ilse is always there to listen when Wendla gets pissed at him or when Melchior forgot her half birthday, all things Ilse would have never done. She tries not to wish she was the one dating Wendla and not Melchior.

Maybe it was in a gay way.

 

_She said use your hands in my spare time_

Wendla sighs and puts her head on Ilse’s shoulder when they pull up to her complex.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” she whispers. Ilse feels her heart drumming in her ears. She puts her arm around Wendla and sighs.

“Me too.”

Ilse feels Wendla lift her head up after a moment. She has that devious little smirk on her face, the same one she has when she’s tipsy and when she got a round of applause after reading her slam-poetry. Ilse is about to ask “what?” when Wendla leans forward and connects their lips.

_We’ve got one thing in common it’s this tongue of mine_

Ilse doesn’t have time to react before Wendla pulls away. She’s flushed and smiling sheepishly.

“Night,” she whispers before hastily getting out of the car. Ilse can’t stop thinking about Wendla’s lips pressed to hers and what it all meant. Wendla couldn’t be into her, that was crazy.

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

* * *

_There’s only minutes before I drop you off_

_And all we seem to do is talk about sex_

“You’ve done it in a swimming pool?” Wendla giggles. The moonlight dances on her hair and she looks like absolute art. Ilse tries to push the butterflies in her stomach down and answer.

“Yeah!” It was a strange thing to be proud of, but Ilse was glad she had the experience.

“Bobby has an amazing pool, it was last summer.” It was a little awkward, him trying to pull her bikini bottoms off as they clung to her legs in a flurry of kisses, but it was pleasurable once they got past that.

“You lost your virginity in a swimming pool?!”

“No! We did it a few times, one of which was in the pool,” Ilse laughs and turns to lay on her back. She and Wendla had reclined the seats of Ilse’s mom van all the way back a while ago to look up through the sunroof. 

Wendla never said anything about the other night so Ilse didn't either. Maybe she had read it all wrong and Wendla’s mouth just fell on hers when she was reaching for something. Wendla was spontaneous but she wouldn’t cheat on Melchior, even if he was a little bitch.

“Did you blow him under water?” Wendla asks.

“No, he wanted me to though.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want a mouthful of chlorine! It’s hard to suck dick when you can’t breathe!” Ilse giggles.

“True.” They have been talking about sex off and on all night. Ilse was usually happy to discuss such things, but talking about it with Wendla made her want to demonstrate rather than just discuss.

“Is it normal to gag?”

“When you blow someone?”

“Yeah.”

Ilse scoffs; sex ed was so poor in schools.

“Totally. Everyone does their first time, or after that. Gag reflex, like when you get a strep throat test.”

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

“I doubt he’s that hung,” Ilse murmurs to herself, hoping Wendla will hear.

“Melchior?” Wendla asks, smirking. Ilse nods.

“His is the only penis I’ve seen, I guess he’s okay.”

Ilse chuckles, “You deserve more than just okay, Wend.”

“He is more than just okay,” Wendla says it but doesn't sound certain.

“Is he any good with his mouth?”

“Yeah, he sucks my tits and stuff.”

“You mean he hasn’t gone down on you?” Ilse asks in disbelief.

“No.”

“Oh my God.” Melchior Gabor was an asshole and he in no way deserved Wendla, but he wasn’t even returning the pleasure she gave him.

“He should be!”

“I don’t know, no one’s ever gone down on me,” Wendla sighs. She and Ilse are so close now and her mouth is practically begging to be kissed.

“That’s a shame,” Ilse whispers, frozen, her eyes lingering on Wendla’s lips. She wants so badly to taste them again.

“Yeah, it is,” Wendla whispers before kissing Ilse gently. She grabs Wendla’s shoulder and deepens their kiss.

They end up in the backseat hot and worried and full of wanting.

“We better get going,” Wendla says after a while.

“Yeah, I’ll take you home.”

A picture of Wendla kissing Melchior’s cheek popped up on Ilse’s snapchat story later that night. She’s still wearing the blouse Ilse had torn off earlier. Ilse let the tears fall, a faint taste of Wendla still on her lips.

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

* * *

_I loved your friend when I saw his film_

_He's got a funny face, but I like that cause he still looks cool_

During the last month of freshman year Ilse had let herself in through Wendla’s window after she lost her virginity and told Wendla all about it. Wendla couldn’t help but feel envious. She decided it must be because Ilse was having sex with cute boys and no one seemed to like Wendla very much. But she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to touch Ilse Neumann, to feel her soft skin below her and kiss her red, red lips.   

When Melchior ended up at the same university as her and Ilse, Wendla tried and tried to get his attention. Ilse discouraged it constantly, saying that Wendla was too good for Melchior. Wendla couldn’t fathom why she thought that at the time, but part of her hoped Ilse had always had feelings for her. It made Wendla’s stomach do flips imagining that Ilse Neumann, who was practically a living goddess, was jealous of her.

* * *

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

“God! Why am I so stupid?” Ilse groans into Martha’s pillow. Martha Bessel was the best woman to go to when you needed advice or to confide in someone. Even if you just needed to be listened to, Martha was the best for that.

“You’re not, pretty girls have a way of getting to me too,” Martha chuckles. Ilse smiles weakly.

“Do you think she’s gonna dump him?” Martha asks as she plops down next to her friend.

“I hope so. We never even talk about what happens; sometimes she starts kissing me the moment we’re alone, other times we wait till halfway through our time together. It always ends up with my face between her legs!” Ilse groans before burying her face in the pillow again.

Martha rubs little circles on Ilse’s back; a surefire way to calm her down.

“Even though Melchi’s an asshole, he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. I know I should feel bad about it and stop but I…” Ilse trails off. “I want her too much,” she finally whispers.

“Have you _asked_ her if she’s gonna dump him?” Martha asks after a moment. Ilse shakes her head.

“Might be worth a shot. Can’t hurt, right?”

“Well what’s she supposed to say? ‘Oh of course Ilse, I hadn’t thought of that.’”

“Maybe she hasn’t! Maybe when you ask, she’ll realize how much happier she is with you and dump his ass.”

Maybe she was right. What was the worst that could happen?

“You’re right. I’ll do it.”

* * *

_Now we’re on the bed in my room_

_And I’m about to fill his shoes_

_But you say no_

_You say no_

Ilse kisses down Wendla’s topless form, nipping at the skin as she goes.

“You’re so gorgeous,” she sighs. Wendla only moans in response.

Ilse's about to dive between Wendla’s legs when Wendla stops her.

“We shouldn’t,” she breathes. Ilse almost laughs; it’s not like they haven’t done this countless times already.

“What?”

“We shouldn’t, I’m dating Melchior and I feel shitty doing this.”

“That’s not how you’ve been describing it,” Ilse teases.

Wendla smiles and glances downward. “Stop, you know this isn’t right.”

Ilse moves her hand on top of Wendla’s and takes a deep breath. “Why don’t you dump him then?”

Wendla stares at her, the wheels in her head turning. She leans forward, the hint of a smile on her lips an for a moment Ilse thinks she's going to kiss her.

“I can’t.”

Ilse sighs; her last nerve tested.

“Why not? Does Melchior remember when your period is going to start and bring you chocolates the day before? Does he hold you when you cry or even apologize when he screws up? Does he go down on-”

“Ilse, stop!” Wendla cries, unable to meet Ilse’s glance. “You’re too much. You’re fire and ice all at once, you’re so gorgeous and scare me to death and make me feel safe at the same time.”

Ilse has no idea what she means and only stares back in confusion.

“Maybe in a perfect would we could be together. But I’m not strong enough to handle everything you are; I’d crumble into nothing. Melchi is safe and predictable. I know how he’ll react to things and how to appease him. I wouldn’t be enough for you.”

Ilse wants to scream. She wants to tell Wendla that she deserves so much better than safety and predictability, that she would do anything to give Wendla a loving, healthy relationship, that she is enough for Ilse. Instead her features harden and her tone turns cold.

“Well, if that’s what you want.”

Ilse pulls her clothes on and leaves without another word, not daring to let the tears fall until she’s out of the apartment. She hears soft sobs coming from Wendla’s room and it only makes her angrier.

* * *

  _Does he take care of you?_

_Or could I easily fill his shoes?_

_But you say no_

_You say no_

It doesn’t take a week before Wendla shows up at Ilse’s door in tears, missing her and sputtering apologies. Ilse just can’t turn her away. During their "Friends" marathon Wendla’s lips find hers and Ilse kisses back. Wendla’s lips trail lower and lower, Ilse shimmies out of her clothes. Wendla never used her mouth on Ilse but if she wanted to now, Ilse wouldn’t stop her.

Wendla’s mouth feels amazing and Ilse begins to question if she’s actually the first girl Wendla’s gone down on. Her hands tangle in Wendla’s hair and moans and sighs fall from her lips. When it’s over the euphoria and satisfaction is quickly replaced by a horrible, empty sinking feeling.

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

_She’s got a boyfriend anyway_

“You need to go,” is the first thing Ilse says when Wendla emerges from the bathroom, thirty minutes after the awful feeling started in her.

Wendla knits her brows together. “What?”

“You need to go, Wendla. We can’t keep doing this.”

“Since when did you get that idea? I thought you loved doing this.” Wendla glares at Ilse and she knows she’s hurting her. It’s killing her but Ilse keeps going anyway.

“Maybe I did but it’s not healthy. You’re too much for me, Wendla Bergmann. You’re sweet and angry and stubborn and full of life and fire. I love it but we’re going to be the death of each other.”

Wendla knows Ilse’s right but can’t bring herself to admit it. She tries to glare at Ilse, make her feel the fire of hell with her eyes, but she’s on the verge of tears and knows she looks hurt more than anything.

“This stops now.” Ilse stands strong and sure even though she’s breaking inside.

Wendla does not want Ilse to see her cry and runs out as fast as she can, without another word. Ilse crumbles to the ground the moment she’s gone.

* * *

_You’ve got your tongue pierced anyway_

Ilse’s tongue collides with Thea’s and she feels that smooth metal piercing in her mouth, not unlike the one Wendla had. She forces her tears to stay in as her hands slide down Thea’s back, the latter moaning, begging her for more.

* * *

_You in your hightops anyway_

_You in your skinny jeans anyway_

Every time a girl with dark hair and sparkling eyes and high tops pops up on Ilse’s tinder, she’s reminded of the girl who used to be her best friend.

Wendla stole her heart and never returned it.

* * *

_You and your fit friends anyway_

_I'd take them all out any day_

Ilse goes out with a girl named Anna, someone Martha knows from econ. Her blonde hair looks like gold under the evening sunlight and Ilse’s taken with her immediately. During dinner she tells Ilse that she knows Wendla Bergmann, and Ilse is even more eager to get a second date with Anna.

“I should really come clean,” Anna says when they’re waiting for dessert.

“By all means.” Ilse smirks, almost certain Anna will confess how attracted she is to her, how badly she wants to see her again.

“I really like you, Ilse, and I would love to go out again. I want you to know that I’m also seeing this guy…”

Ilse checks out after that. She feels sick and knows she looks pale by Anna’s expression. Ilse excuses herself for the restroom when Anna’s finished talking, pays for the meal, and dashes out the back. Ilse can only hope Martha forgives her for ditching the poor girl.

_They’ve all got boyfriends anyway_

**Author's Note:**

> [spring awakening tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) | [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare)


End file.
